


Холод и тьма

by Gierre



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Dark, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Джек наблюдает за людьми, которых берегут Хранители, и понимает, что они зашли в тупик. Сказка не закончится никогда.





	Холод и тьма

_— Тебе нужно поговорить с ним!_  
_— Он не послушает._  
_— Ты же Северянин!_  
_— Да, а он — Ледяной Джек._  
У Джека нет дома. Он засыпает в сугробах, на заваленных снегом крышах, среди белоснежного леса, на берегу застывшей реки, на горных шапках. Он там, где холод.  
Хранители зовут его, когда нужна помощь, и он приходит, принося с собой смех, детские шалости, превращая в мороженое стаканчики с соком. В остальное время он играет с детьми. Слушает их болтовню, разыгрывает, учит строить снежные крепости.  
— Он совсем не изменился, — говорит Фея Кролику, всплеснув руками.  
— Да-да, — хмурится Кролик, — только подрос и повзрослел, но совершенно не изменился.  
Им не о чем беспокоиться. Кромешник исчез, а новое зло, если вдруг ему хватит смелости объявиться, столкнется с Хранителями и, разумеется, потерпит фиаско. Северянин готовит подарки к Новому году, Песочник каждую ночь дарит детям спокойный сон.  
Можно писать в летописи: «Жили долго и счастливо» и закрывать очередной том сказки. Вот только с каждым годом зима все холоднее.  
Поначалу никто не замечает этого, ведь зима всегда непростое время. Люди одеваются потеплее, укрываются в домах от метели. Детям не разрешают выходить, если на улице слишком холодно. Только на Новый год они все равно высыпают на улицу стайками, несмотря ни на что. Ведь в небе взрываются фейерверки и среди них можно разглядеть сани Северянина, который везет подарки.  
— Сегодня морозно, — говорит Кролик в канун Нового года. Как всегда, его позвали помочь. Он делает вид, что ему это неприятно, но, на самом деле, ждет, как и остальные, волшебной ночи, когда все дети на свете верят в них безоговорочно.  
— Зима, — хохочет Северянин, но его улыбка никого уже не может обмануть. Всем видно, что главный Хранитель озабочен не меньше их. И все же, когда прибегает Джек, никто не задает ему вопросов. Ведь он хохочет, как обычно, и первым бежит проверять подарки.  
Улучив минутку, Фея отводит Джека в сторону.  
— Как твои дела, Джек?  
— Дела? — Джек выглядит удивленным. — Дела просто прекрасно! Новый год! Мой любимый праздник! — Он показывает ей плюшевого мишку в доказательство своих слов.  
— Ты редко заходишь к нам в последнее время, — продолжает Фея.  
— Постой-постой, кажется, я понимаю, что здесь происходит, — хмурится Джек, — это Ник подговорил тебя промыть мне мозги, да? Насчет того случая с елкой? Я помню, я помню, что так делать не нужно, все будет в порядке. Просто мне показалось, что Кролик повеселится!  
Фея сдается и отступает. Она не знает, как задать вопрос Джеку, не обидев его. Он вырос, среди них он теперь уступает только Нику, да и то слегка. Вместе с ним растет его посох, и хотя Фея не может объяснить, что именно беспокоит ее, тревога тоже растет.  
Но приходит праздник, которого все они ждут целый год. Глядя на радостные лица детей, Хранители успокаиваются. Фея продолжает заботливо собирать зубки, Кролик готовится к весне. Пережив еще один год, они на время забывают о холоде.  
Он отступает неохотно. Март, но на улицах белым бело. Апрель, иногда приходят теплые дни, но следом — жестокий мороз, он превращает лужи на улицах в застывший грязный лед. Май, и хотя можно увидеть первые, самые смелые бутоны, по ночам на город опускается снег. Бутоны дрожат, опадают, деревья гибнут.  
— Тебе нужно поговорить с ним! — просит Фея.  
— Он не послушает.  
— Ты же Северянин! — не сдается она.  
— Да, а он — Ледяной Джек.  
Вечерами, сидя возле камина, Ник размышляет о временах, когда не знал Джека. Видел издали мальчишку-духа, который проказничал и затевал шуточные сражения со снами Песочника.  
— Он вырос, — хмурится Ник. — Как мы могли этого не заметить?  
Хранители отправляются на поиски, но Джека нигде нет. Он исчез, будто почувствовал неладное. Его нет ни в сугробах, ни на заваленных снегом крышах, ни среди белоснежных лесов, ни на берегах застывших рек, ни на горных шапках. Он исчез, а с ним вместе исчез холод. На его место заступила, никого не предупредив, жара.  
— Он вернется? — беспокоится Фея.  
— Надеюсь на это, — отвечает Ник.  
* * *  
Есть коробки, открыв которые, больше не можешь засунуть туда игрушку, как бы ни старался. Нельзя повернуть время вспять — оно убегает прочь, как бы быстро ты ни гнался следом. Проходит год, приходится менять одежду. Проходит еще, и снова он ищет штаны и рубаху по росту. Время летит, и Джек не поспевает за ним. Он хотел бы замереть, залезть обратно, но однажды раскрытая коробка не желает закрываться, и мысль, которая родилась в одиночестве, теперь похожа на стаю злых пчел. Они жалят Джека, заставляют думать о вещах, которые должны остаться погребенными в памяти.  
Он смотрит, как растет Джейми. Помощницы Феи кладут монетки, собирая его зубы. Сны Песочника каждую ночь кружат над ним, защищая от целого мира. Он собирает яйца на Пасху, а Новый год для него — настоящий праздник. Вместе с друзьями они бегут на улицу смотреть на фейерверки, ищут взглядом Северянина, машут руками, заметив издали упряжку с санями.  
Проходит год, другой, третий. Джейми продолжает собирать яйца, каждый его сон — волшебный, а упряжка Ника исправно приносит подарки. Он уже давно пошел в школу, и скоро придет час, когда ему нужно будет ехать в другой город — учиться, завести новых друзей. Но он ждет Фею, пусть даже у него не осталось молочных зубов, и каждую ночь видит во сне фантастических зверей, созданных волшебством Песочника.  
Джек хочет спросить у Песочника, почему тот продолжает приходить каждую ночь. Ведь прошло десять лет с того ужасного дня, когда они все считали Повелителя снов мертвым. Неужели недостаточно этих лет для того, чтобы Песочник успокоился?  
Джек подходит к Песочнику на закате и видит, как тот готовит волшебные сны. Заботливо вытаскивая их из пустоты, дух отправляет каждый в нужную сторону. Нет двух повторяющихся снов, как нет двух одинаковых детей. Песочник будет заботиться о них всегда.  
Вечно.  
Незаметной тенью Джек бросается прочь. Песочник не видит его, увлеченный работой. Джек бежит к убежищу Кролика. Теперь здесь куда больше места. Пасхальные яйца нужны всем, не только детям. Подростки, взрослые — все готовы увлеченно собирать их. Кролик трудится над новыми видами, подгоняя нерадивых помощников.  
Ник листает книгу подарков — она стала вдвое толще с тех пор, как Джек видел ее в последний раз.  
Дети не растут, они не хотят расти. Джек и сам был таким много лет, но что-то изменилось. Когда Хранители приняли его в свои ряды? Или раньше?  
* * *  
Джек возвращается к месту, где исчез Кромешник. Он убеждает себя, что делает это из-за того, что должен как следует во всем разобраться. Ведь он посмотрел, что происходит с Ником, увидел заботы Кролика. Ему нужно знать, не вышел ли на свободу Кромешник. Вдруг это его происки?  
Джек знает, что Кромешник ни при чем.  
Нет, не совсем так.  
Джек знает, что Кромешник ничего не сделал. Он остался под землей, куда загнали его собственные кошмары. Там, под землей, он остался наедине с ними, и теперь уже не выберется наружу. Если только не помочь ему, но ведь никому не нужны плохие сны?  
Джек садится на землю, покрытую снегом. На дворе январь. Недавно был главный праздник в году. Никто не пришел сюда и не оставил подарок.  
— Я верю в тебя, — тихо говорит Джек. Его слова не обернуть в красивую бумагу, да и в коробку они не поместятся. Но другого подарка у него нет. — С Новым годом.  
Кромешник молчит. Как узнать, слышал он фразу или нет? Никому ведь не придет в голову раскопать ночные кошмары? Их стараются забыть, от них прячутся.  
Джек вспоминает свои. Маленькую девочку на тонком льду. Она звала его: «Джек! Джек!» Ей было страшно. Пока он не встретился с ней лицом к лицу, он не смог повзрослеть. Пока Кромешник не отдал ему воспоминание, пока не сломал посох, Джек оставался глупым ребенком.  
Как те, что собирают пасхальные яйца, когда им давно пора вырасти.  
Возвращаясь в город, Джек чувствует, что получил ответный подарок. Воспоминание о собственном ночном кошмаре, которое сделало его одним из Хранителей.  
* * *  
Тяжело показывать Джейми, какой холодной может быть зима. Как неприветлива вьюга, как опасно одному идти по ночному городу, заваленному снегом. Джек пропитывает город своим волшебством. Делает его настоящим.  
Люди начинают волноваться. Теперь они рассказывают детям, что нельзя оставаться на улице допоздна. Дети с беспокойством смотрят за окно. И Джейми с тоской на лице натягивает теплую шапку. Он больше не ждет зиму, теперь он радуется весне, но не пасхальным яйцам, а теплу, которое она дает.  
Джек превращается в поток воздуха — так быстро ему приходится передвигаться. Он обрушивает лавины в горах, торопится подтопить лед, напоминая об опасностях рек и озер. Под его пальцами снегопады заметают дороги.  
Когда зима заканчивается, он возвращается к месту, где спрятан Кромешник, к его фальшивой могиле, и устало садится, разглядывая свои натруженные ноги. Они выросли, и снова придется искать на свалке штаны. Он кладет посох рядом с собой. Посох вытянулся вместе с ним. Теперь он похож на оружие. Такой не переломишь руками.  
— Я все еще верю в тебя, — говорит Джек. Никто не отвечает — даже эхо молчит.  
Джек ложится на землю и закрывает глаза. Хранители победили зло. Они исполнили желание Луноликого. Или нет? Ведь по какой-то причине Кромешник ходил по земле. Он был рожден для чего-то, а значит, должен был остаться.  
Никто не любит страх, но именно в этом его главная сила. Иногда только страх может заставить людей измениться. Повзрослеть, пойти дальше. Хранители закопали этот страх, и что они получили? Мир, населенный вечными детьми.  
Джек закрывает глаза и видит сон.  
* * *  
Под ногти забрались тонкие ржавые иглы, каждый вдох — глоток раскаленного пламени, по телу ползают острые осколки, разрезая кожу. Он хочет только одного — умереть.  
— Убирайся! — кричит Кромешник. — Прочь!  
Джек отпрыгивает в сторону, и наваждение исчезает. Теперь он не внутри, а снаружи, теперь он Ледяной Джек, а Кромешник рядом, и то, что он чувствует, не имеет к Джеку ни малейшего отношения.  
— Почему ты не возвращаешься? — спрашивает Джек.  
— Ты еще смеешь издеваться надо мной? — Кромешник задыхается, он пытается сделать шаг вперед и дотянуться до наглеца. Его лицо искажено болью и ненавистью.  
— Ведь мы не убили тебя, — говорит Джек.  
— О нет, вы не убили меня, — на лице Кромешника безумная улыбка, — твой желтый друг натравил на меня кошмары. Он натравил их всех! Всех! — Кромешник захлебывается, заходится кашлем, и на черную поверхность пространства, где стоят они с Джеком, падают черные капли.  
— Ты сам виноват! Ведь это твои кошмары! — отвечает Джек.  
— О нет, — усмехается Кромешник, — ты так ничего и не понял, глупый мальчик. У меня нет кошмаров. Кошмары есть только у вас. Это вы боитесь всего на свете. Вас пугает темнота, холод, болезни. Даже взросление, да, маленький дух?  
— Я не боюсь! — отвечает Джек с вызовом, подходя ближе. Он видит, как с лохмотьев черной одежды Кромешника падают на пол кляксы. — Я вырос.  
— Неужели? — Кромешник вновь хочет рассмеяться, но вместо этого кашляет. Силы покидают его — он падает на колени.  
— Почему все замерло? Почему они не хотят становиться взрослыми?  
— Глупый маленький дух, — кривится Кромешник, глядя на Джека снизу вверх, — никто не хочет, чтобы сказка заканчивалась.  
— Так вот для чего ты нужен! — радуется Джек.  
Но Кромешник дергается, будто его ударили.  
— Нет, хватит. Разбирайтесь сами. Кормите их сказками, пусть думают, что попали в рай, пока не сдохнут. Я больше не участвую в этом. Убирайся и никогда не возвращайся сюда, маленький дух. Я могу держать их на коротком поводке, но если ты сунешься снова, у меня пропадет всякое желание делать это.  
Со всех сторон на Джека таращатся узкие глаза кошмаров. Они горят в темноте, они единственный источник холодного света. Кошмары делают шаг вперед, и от ужаса Джек просыпается.  
Он лежит на поляне, и вокруг тихо. Наступает весна. Джек смотрит на первые зеленые ростки. Раньше для них было праздником появление первых почек. Каждый зеленый листик был волшебством. Теперь они ждут возможности положить новое коллекционное яйцо на полку. Составляют списки подарков для Северянина на несколько лет вперед.  
* * *  
На следующий день Джек возвращается на поляну. Весной у него нет дел. Обычно он забирается в горы или пережидает лето на Крайнем Севере, но теперь все иначе. Он хочет разобраться, что происходит.  
Ночью на свалке он нашел длинный синий плащ. Рукава были слишком длинными, и он оторвал их. Штаны пришлось искать куда дольше. Люди часто выбрасывают всякий хлам и редко заботятся, чтобы вещь выглядела достойно. Штаны едва закрывают коленки, но и это был успех. Джеку достаточно, что теперь он выглядит по-другому.  
Усевшись на поляне, он создал на ладошке снежинку и стал разглядывать ее. У него еще ни разу не вышло сделать две одинаковые. Он любил думать о людях, когда создавал снег. Люди такие же удивительные, как его снежинки. Так же тесно связаны друг с другом. И когда они танцуют, это выглядит так же красиво, как подгоняемый ветром легкий снегопад.  
— Я предупреждал тебя, маленький дух, — голос Кромешника острым ножом врезается в голову. Джек роняет снежинку, она падает на зеленую траву и тает, превращаясь в капельку. Совсем как человек — они такие же хрупкие. Холод вреден для них, стоит только немного простыть, и они могут разболеться на месяц.  
— Я говорил тебе не возвращаться, Джек, — голос Кромешника опутывает горло Джека и сдавливает жесткой веревкой. Ему нечем дышать. — Ты не послушал меня. Теперь будешь расплачиваться.  
— Я пришел спросить, — хрипит Джек, пытаясь ухватиться за невидимую веревку. Ногти скользят по собственной коже, раздирая ее.  
— Спрашивай, — Кромешник затягивает удавку сильнее. — Если сможешь.  
Джек говорит себе: «Это сон, это сон, это просто кошмар, веревка не настоящая!».  
— Она настоящая, Джек, пока ты веришь в нее, — хохочет Кромешник.  
Джек говорит себе: «Исчезни, я не верю в тебя!».  
— Попробуй рассмеяться над ней, Джек, — шепчет Кромешник.  
Джек задыхается. Он же дух, ему не нужен воздух! Он давно умер. Веревка сжимается все сильнее.  
— Попробуй сказать ей, что не веришь, — его шепот заползает в уши роем рассерженных пчел. Они начинают кусать мысли Джека. — Разве может причинить вред фантазия? Разве может сон изменить чью-то жизнь?  
Джек просыпается на поляне. Он проверяет горло — никаких следов веревки. Вокруг него тишина, темноту разрезают первые лучи солнца.  
— Я просто хотел задать вопрос, — шепчет Джек.  
— Я ответил, — откликается эхо.  
* * *  
На следующий день Джек приносит с собой сугробы. Там, куда он ступает, во все стороны растекаются лужи льда. Вокруг него веет вьюга. Босые ноги касаются зеленой травы, превращая ее в острые льдинки.  
— Я верю в тебя, — говорит Джек. Ему грустно произносить это. Он хочет вернуться в сказку, где Кромешника не существует.  
— Какая честь, — откликается эхо.  
— Ты им нужен, — говорит Джек.  
— Никто не хочет бояться, — откликается эхо, — все хотят вечного детства. Пусть подавятся им!  
— Но ведь ты хотел забрать себе все! — отвечает Джек. — Ты... ты убил Песочника! Украл его сны!  
— Его сны? Его сны?! — эхо расползается по поляне, превращаясь в лунную тень, и Джек падает сквозь землю. — Кто он такой, что забрал себе сны? Жалкий сказочник, прикрывающий своими фантазиями реальность. Он отобрал у меня моих кошмаров. Пообещал им радость, детские улыбки. Он забрал у меня все, Джек!  
— Но он не убивал тебя! — Джек ищет взглядом в пустоте подземелья знакомую фигурку, но вокруг никого нет. Голос Кромешника отражается от десятка невидимых стен, и где источник, Джек не знает.  
— Почему же ты думаешь, что смерть так ужасна, маленький дух? — Кромешник выступает из тонкого луча лунного света и тут же скрывается в черноте. Джек не успевает подойти к нему.  
— Смерть — это боль, — отвечает Джек.  
— Маленький дух забыл, что боль бывает только в жизни?  
Под ногами Джека расходится в стороны огненная бездна. Везде, куда он может дотянуться взглядом, огонь. Языки пламени обжигают стопы. Джек висит в воздухе и боится, что движение заставит его тело упасть. Тогда он умрет. Растает. Испарится.  
— Тебе страшно, маленький дух? — смеется Кромешник. — Он выходит прямо из пламени и проходит вверх, вопреки всем законам. Джек понимает, что для него нет верха и низа. Джек понимает, что спит.  
— Ты не можешь, — голос Кромешника превращается в рев, — проснуться от кошмара. Кошмар — маленькая жизнь. И в ней у тебя нет друзей и помощников. В ней ты один на один со своими страхами. Ты боишься огня? Конечно. Разве может Ледяной Джек не бояться огня? Твое тело расплавится от такой жары. Ты исчезнешь. Превратишься в ничто. Умрешь.  
— Но ведь это просто...  
— ... сон? — Кромешник прикладывает ладонь к подбородку и дует на Джека.  
Джек падает. Вниз, глубже, туда, где пламя совсем яркое. Его кожа горит, одежда рассыпается пеплом.  
— Не возвращайся, Джек, — хохочет Кромешник, — это тебе не по зубам.  
На поляне вокруг Джека ледяное озеро. Он встает на ноги и бежит прочь, обещая себе, что не вернется.  
* * *  
— Зачем ты приходишь, маленький дух? — Кромешник ждет его у двери в пустоту.  
— Я должен знать, что происходит, — отвечает Джек.  
— Разве ты не хочешь защитить людей от кошмаров? Разве не для этого ты присоединился к Хранителям? — Кромешник щурит глаза — они светятся в темноте, как глаза его ужасных помощников.  
— Я хочу помочь им, — отвечает Джек. — Ты нужен им.  
— Нет, — Кромешник разворачивается и первым ныряет в пустоту. Джек послушно идет следом.  
Они ступают в коридор, который виляет между бесконечной вереницей комнат. Внутри Джек чувствует зло и темноту.  
— Без тебя они застыли, Кромешник. Без тебя все не так, как было. Песочник все время создает веселые сны, а Ник дарит им подарки. И Кролик... Кролик сделал сотни видов новых яиц.  
— У него всегда была деловая жилка, — отвечает Кромешник. Он останавливается возле одной из дверей и жестом приглашает Джека войти первым.  
— Что это?  
— Кошмар, разумеется, — хохочет Кромешник. — У меня ведь больше ничего нет, маленький дух.  
— Я не маленький, — отвечает Джек. — Я вырос, разве ты не видишь?  
— Ты вырос так же, как твои глупые подопечные, — Кромешник хмурится. Его настроение меняется мгновенно. — Вы остаетесь детьми до самого конца. Вам не хватает смелости даже на то, чтобы взглянуть в глаза своим кошмарам.  
Он толкает Джека в спину и тот проваливается в колодец холода.  
Холод.  
Джек встает на ледяной корке над озером. Здесь все началось. Здесь он умер и стал духом, Ледяным Джеком.  
Разве это кошмар?  
Луна освещает прекрасный пейзаж. Джек бежит вперед, чувствуя лицом зимнюю прохладу.  
Это не может быть кошмаром!  
Он бежит к деревне, чтобы посмотреть, что стало с сестрой. Она жива! С ней все в порядке.  
Нет, Кромешник, кошмары не бывают такими хорошими. Ты что-то перепутал.  
Он поднимает взгляд вверх и кричит:  
— Я не боюсь!  
Никто не отвечает ему. И тогда он вспоминает о страхе, который преследовал его долгие годы. Этот страх он оставил позади, когда столкнулся... с кошмаром.  
— Я все понял! — кричит Джек, придавая голосу твердости. — Я понял, Кромешник! Я понял, для чего нужны кошмары! Выпусти!  
Никто не отвечает.  
Джек садится на снег, прижимаясь щекой к деревянной стене дома. Внутри остались те, кого он любил, но они уже не услышат его. Долгие годы никто не услышит его. Десятки лет, сотни. Он будет один бродить по свету, развлекая себя вьюгой, играя в снежки с воображаемыми друзьями.  
Он один.  
— Прошу, Кромешник, выпусти. Я понял, что ты хотел сказать мне. Я понял. Мы забываем кошмары. Мы все забываем, как только наступает спокойное время. Да, я уже все это понял. Не надо!  
Проходит несколько часов. Джек разглядывает лунный диск, странствующий по небу. Луноликому нужны были Хранители, чтобы жизнь людей не была ужасной, а еще ему нужен был Кромешник, чтобы в своих снах люди не забывали, какой ужасной может быть их жизнь.  
Луноликому было безразлично, что Кромешнику придется противостоять им. Он просто создал их, только и всего. Они не обязаны были подчиняться ему. Он был просто лунным диском. Природой, частью окружающего мира.  
— Выпусти меня, — шепчет Джек, засыпая.  
* * *  
Когда он открывает глаза, вокруг знакомая поляна. Она покрыта льдом, но этот лед — от него, от Ледяного Джека.  
— Я все еще сплю? — спрашивает Джек.  
Эхо молчит.  
Он поднимается на ноги, делает несколько шагов в сторону — ледяное озеро ползет дальше, следом за ним.  
— Скажи мне, я сплю? — просит Джек.  
— Нет, — отвечает эхо, исчезая в ледяном покрове.  
— В таком случае, — говорит Джек, — спасибо.  
— Ты больше не придешь ко мне, — говорит Кромешник.  
— Да, — улыбается Джек. — Я все понял.  
— Значит, это прощание.  
— Нет, — Джек продолжает улыбаться, — это приветствие.  
Он отрывается от земли и летит прочь, окруженный потоками ледяного воздуха. Проносится над городами, принося неожиданную метель, и возвращается туда, где всегда холодно. Когда мороз касается его кожи, он ненадолго успокаивается.  
— Я знаю, как вас спасти, — говорит он снежинкам, зачерпывая горсти. — Знаю, как сделать вас живыми. Нужно разбудить вас. Встряхнуть, как следует.  
* * *  
С каждым годом Кромешнику все сложнее оставаться в тени. Поначалу это была необходимость — он едва мог контролировать кошмары, они то и дело вырывались, причиняя боль и высасывая силы. Слишком много он пообещал им, слишком долго они ждали своего часа. Затем место необходимости заняла гордость. Хранители избавились от него, не задумываясь о последствиях, и он не собирался возвращаться так просто. Пусть придут и извинятся перед ним, пусть скажут, что без него люди стали невыносимы.  
Но никто не приходил долгие годы, а когда он почувствовал приближение мальчика, с ним не было остальных. Хуже того, он уже не был мальчиком. Джек вырос, стал настоящим духом, куда опаснее Ника, но взгляд его был таким же по-детски наивным, и это злило еще сильнее.  
Кромешник долго терпел, развлекая себя представлениями для одного зрителя. Раньше их были десятки тысяч, миллионы, миллиарды, а теперь — один глупый дух, которого обманули все остальные.  
Но Джек продолжал приходить. Какими бы ужасными ни были кошмары последней ночи, он возвращался, будто ничего не произошло. И долгие дни Кромешник думал, что так и есть, пока однажды ночью не выбрался на поверхность. Там, где спал Джек, земля промерзла на много метров. Он еще не знал об этом, завороженный очередным ужасом, но в месте, где он спал, ничто не смогло бы вырасти много лет. Ледяная пустыня, вот во что он превращал землю, пока кошмары Кромешника сменяли друг друга в его снах.  
— Ледяной Джек, — рассмеялся Кромешник в ту ночь, впервые за долгие годы.  
Джек ушел, когда с кошмарами было покончено. Пережив последний, он взмыл в воздух и растворился в ворохе снежинок.  
Кромешник пообещал себе, что не выйдет наружу. Даже несмотря на Джека и его расспросы. Ведь это глупо — нарушать свою клятву ради дурацкого духа. Пусть он теперь один из Хранителей, Кромешник помнил, что раньше Джека никто не видел.  
Потом он почувствовал холод. Все началось с легкой прохлады, которая коснулась его глубоко под землей, но с каждым днем холод нарастал. Кошмары беспокоились, им тесно было в подземелье, а холод подогревал их любопытство. Они просились наружу.  
Кромешник выдержал еще один день и наконец поднялся вверх в окружении нескольких слуг. Они увидели землю, покрытую снегом. В воздухе бушевала метель, за которой не видно было солнца.  
— Значит, вот что ты решил, Джек, — рассмеялся Кромешник.  
Он приказал кошмарам искать ледяного духа. Во все стороны разлетелись тысячи черных клякс. Кромешник приготовился ждать, но стоило последнему кошмару исчезнуть за вьюгой, Джек вышел вперед. Вокруг него снежинки опускались на землю легко и непринужденно, будто он застыл в стеклянном шаре. Седые волосы Джека стали острыми сосульками, облако ледяного пара вылетало изо рта, когда он дышал, а пальцы на посохе оставили вокруг себя острый иней.  
— Здравствуй, — сказал Джек.  
Кромешник протянул ему руку.  
— Ты не боишься? — спросил Джек, кивая в сторону опутанного инеем посоха.  
Тогда Кромешник по-настоящему рассмеялся.  
* * *  
Джеку нравится смотреть, как покрываются инеем стекла новых городов. Раньше стекла делали крошечными, опасаясь, что из-за них тепло покинет дома зимой. Теперь в городах есть дома, состоящие целиком из стекла. Когда иней растекается по ним замысловатыми узорами, дома превращаются в картины. Джек рисует на них цветы, лес, крылья бабочек, фигуры животных. Иногда Кромешник приходит к нему, кладет на плечо руку, наклоняется к уху и шепчет:  
— Хватит, Джек.  
Когда он так делает, Джек иногда упрямится. Ему хочется закончить работу. Но когда он не слушает Кромешника, выходит только хуже. Стекло трескается, рушится сначала одна часть картины, потом — другая, и так вся работа, на которую Джек потратил утро, идет насмарку.  
Поэтому чаще всего Джек отступает. Он поднимается в небо, чтобы выбрать новый город, новые стекла для своих узоров. Если по пути ему попадается дорога, он затевает новую игру. В воздух поднимаются снежные вихри, они летят прямо к черной полоске, рассекающей белоснежное покрывало, и стирают ее. Джеку нравится доводить работу до совершенства. Чтобы не было никаких зазоров, чтобы полотно снега на поверхности оставалось идеально ровным.  
Заметив кроны деревьев, украшенные аккуратными белыми мазками, Джек опускается ниже и превращается застывшую хвою в белоснежные цветы. Он любит касаться ногами верхушек и смотреть, как расползается вниз ровная дорожка льда. Белый цвет стирает все плохое, что он способен разглядеть в замерзшем мире.  
Иногда Кромешник опережает его:  
— Джек, догоняй! — кричит он.  
Джек отвлекается и летит следом. Догнать Кромешника тяжело — он быстрее мысли. И все же, разогнавшись как следует, Джек иногда может догнать его. Деревья гнутся под ними, метель сметает металлические башни, расставленные людьми вдали от городов.  
— Тише, Джек, — улыбается Кромешник, хватая его за руки.  
Джек знает, что Кромешнику больно. Любой, кто коснется его ладоней, тут же замерзнет. Но Кромешник не замерзает, потому что не верит в это — так он говорит. Чтобы пережить все кошмары людей, ему пришлось научиться не верить. И он не верит. Даже когда Джек тянется вперед и целует его, замораживая воздух. Даже когда касается ладонью шеи.  
Иней осыпается с черной одежды Кромешника, не причиняя вреда.  
— Тебе нужно поспать, — говорит Кромешник, кладет ладонь на голову Джека, и он попадает в пустоту. В место, где нет людей с их бесконечными жалобами, где нет Хранителей, объявивших охоту на него, где нет отвратительного тепла и мерзкой жары.  
Только холод и тьма.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
